Room, All-Star Superman Number Two, Lois's Birthday Surprise?
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Kent, Kal-El, Superman took Lois Lane in Lois Lane's car with Lois Lane's heater on to the Fortress of Solitude and the Superman robots welcomed Mr. Kent Kal-El, coming to the front to meet, Kent, there. Kent, showed Lois Lane the armory where, Kent, kept some of the most deadliest weapons in the universe, weapons, that could even hurt, Kent, like the Kryptonite Laser.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Count 1,900

2013;

Disposable Copy

'Superman's Forbidden Room' (All-Star Superman Number Two) Lois's Birthday Surprise?

by

Mark Meredith

Kent, Kal-El, Superman took Lois Lane in Lois Lane's car with Lois Lane's heater on to the Fortress of Solitude and the Superman robots welcomed Mr. Kent Kal-El, coming to the front to meet, Kent, there. Kent, showed Lois Lane the armory where, Kent, kept some of the most deadliest weapons in the universe, weapons, that could even hurt, Kent, like the Kryptonite Laser that, Kent, kept floating above a pedestal, like, some other weapons, Kent, had isolated there in antigravity. Now, Grant Morrison is a writer who writes some pretty **strange **science-fiction concepts. In the storyline Grant Morrison is trying to make _Superman_ comics the way they were in the 60's when Superman comic books had the far-out sci-fi ideas that only the mind of a child could believe in and have faith in, being a wide-eyed kid_, full_ of **wonder.**

Grant Morrison is revamping and retelling stories that could have only happened in the 1950's such as Lois Lane getting powers or like Kal-El, Kent, testing, Kent's, Super-Strength against Atlas and Samson; Kent, versus El's Super-man pal Jimmy Olson and such. Kent, asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane wanted to see, Kent's, Time Telescope, that can see short message holographs from future Supermen that are descendants of, Kent. Lois Lane, being a reporter, asked, Kent, if, Kent, was O.K, because of Kent's El's going so close to the 6,000 degree sun. Kent, paused, turning away from Lois Lane at the portal to the next room, lying to Lois Lane, pausing emotionally, knowing about Kent's El's own death coming.

Kent changed the subject, not ready to tell Lois Lane at that point. Kent, showed Lois Lane a holograph of Kal Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow, and said that, Kent, couldn't really understand what the future Supermen were talking about. There was a garbled message about how Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow had gone forward in time to fight the Tyrant Sun, Solaris in the year 500,000 with the other Supermen. Kent showed Lois Lane, Kent's, alien, pet, baby Sun Eater creature, which, Kent, fed tiny **stars**.

Lois Lane saw a hallway with a red glow lighting it. Lois Lane walked down it to a door that was wide open where the red glow was coming from. Pale blue mist was coming out from inside the doorway. When Lois Lane looked inside the door, she found what was illuminating the short hallway, _reddish_ screen with Lois Lane's anatomy on it.

There were three others with Lois Lane's nervous system, but also Lois Lane's skeletal structure, hair and skin measurements. A Super Robot was studying Lois Lane's DNA and distilling a formula! Kent, told Lois Lane that Lois Lane could go into any room in Fortress but that one. Kent then changed the subject and asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane would like to see, Kent's, zoo for endangered aliens.

As, Kent, and Lois Lane walked away, Kent, told the Super Robot to report to get himself repaired for leaving the door open.

Kent and Lois Lane had dinner aboard the Titanic, which, Kent, raised back around 1981 and put, in a chamber of_ Fortress__._ Kent, prepared the same menu that they had served on the Titanic. Kent, wore a hooded cloak which was traditional formal wear from the Fourth Age of Krypton and told Lois Lane that, Kent, had sewn it, Kal-El's, self. Kent, also said that, Kent's, curiosity and creativity had been tripled during, Kent's, Kal-El, Superman trip to the sun.

Tomorrow was Lois Lane's birthday and suddenly Lois Lane began becoming a little bit paranoid that, Kent would play a birthday prank surprise on Lois Lane. Lois Lane started also to get paranoid of, Kent, lying to Lois Lane because, Kent, used to lie to Lois Lane that, Kent, was Superman. Lois Lane thought that, Kent, was acting strangely recently. Lois Lane was wondering why, Kent, was taking Lois Lane to spend a day at_ Fortress_ one day before Lois Lane's birthday.

For the first time Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane could see their weird relationship in terms of black and white and not shades of gray. Lois Lane didn't like it all so Lois Lane left the dinner table. Lois Lane kept wondering if all this was tied in to, Kent, going back in and out of that spooky room. What if, Kent's, boosted super intellect was changing, Kent?!

What if that alien had brought Lois Lane to, Kent's,_ Fortress _as a pet just for the purpose of dissecting in that scary room tonight?! Kent, went to the 'Telescope room to think aloud to, Kent's, self-revealing the reason, Kent, was hiding something. Kent, said to, Kent's, self**,** **"**How can I spoil her birthday with the news that I'm **dying?"** Kent, dropped, Kent's, glasses in the 'Telescope room and walked through the armory room.

Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane needed a weapon to protect Lois Lane's self from, Kent. Kent walked towards the exit of the baby Sun-Eater room as Lois Lane ran from Lois Lane's room to the armory. Lois Lane heard a static-Y voice from the 'Telescope room. Lois Lane said curiously, "Hello? Kal Kent?"

It was the Unknown Soldier Superman from 4500 A.D. with shredded, burnt, cape and his head and hands covered with bandages. The Unknown Super Soldier from 4500 said for Lois Lane to ask two questions. Lois Lane wanted to know, "Will, Superman _and_ I ever **marry **and have **children?** I need to know."

The Superman Soldier answered, **the horrible Hz ox x t tat answer is before you.**

Lois Lane asked, "Wait! What do you **mean?**"

Before Lois Lane could get an answer for Lois Lane's question, two robot Supermen heard Lois Lane's fear in Lois Lane's voice and came out of a recess in the wall saying, "Something wrong, Miss?" and the other said, **WOULD you like to come with **_**us**_** to Superman? **

Lois Lane went back to the portal to the armory, touching the bare wall next to it, which activated it to close shut on the Super Robots as Lois Lane said, "**Gotcha!**" trapping them in the 'Telescope room. Was Kent's El's and Lois Lane's child going to be a horrible mutation that needs to cover his mutated skin from the eyes of others? Thoughts like this ran through Lois Lane's journalistic mind as Lois Lane ran to the pedestal that had the Kryptonite Laser. Lois Lane grabbed the Kryptonite Laser and ran to the entrance of the 'Eater alien baby's room and yelled at the closed D.N.A. experiment room, **Superman!**

What if, Kent, wanted to do D.N.A. experiments on Lois Lane in that room and create a new race of half human, half Kryptonian-mutant Supermen?! Lois Lane ran over to face the short hallway D.N.A. lab door and said quietly, **Superman?** Lois Lane walked up closer with the gun at the ready, aiming it at the door and yelled angrily to get, Kent's, attention**, Superman! **Lois Lane then said quietly, "Are you there?" as the sliding door slid upwards-revealing Kent's booted feet.

Lois Lane was so scared about what would happen next that Lois Lane shot the 'Laser before Lois Lane could see, Kent's, face, the ray-gun discharging Kryptonite energy as the gun jerked in Lois Lane's hands, Lois Lane yelling**, "Aaaaaaa!"**

Lois Lane shot, Kent, in the chest and, Kent, stood there afterward with green smoke coming off, Kent's, Superman S. Kent stood aback staggered with shock, touching the spot on, Kent's, chest where, Kent, was shot, saying only, **ow.**

Lois Lane: immediately was feeling bad for Lane's extreme reaction blurted out**,** **Superman! Oh, my God! What **_**have**_** I done? **

Kent, having being immune to **Green-Kryptonite** since the particular radioactivity of the sun's energy over-powered Clark's Superman's cells, Kent, said, "**Interesting** way to discover I've become immune to **Green-Kryptonite** radiation. Tickles!" Kent, gently took the gun from out Lois Lane's hands, saying, "Mind if _I_ just **take** that? **Robot Seven** had a data processing problem." Kent's, head smoking with **Green-Kryptonite** energy, Kent, continued with, Kent's, hand on Lois Lane's shoulder, "He left the lab door **open** while I was synthesizing some alien **chemicals.** They can cause **visual** distortions and extreme **Paranoid** reactions."

Kent's, top of his head stopped smoking as Lois Lane said**,** **"**But that awful room with the **dissecting machine."**

Lois Lane was speaking about a device Lois Lane saw in the back of that experimentation room as, Kent, walked Lois Lane into the room, showing Lois Lane what, Kent, had been doing in that room all along saying**, Lois Lane, shh. What you saw was a Super Sewing machine. It uses diamond tipped needles to weave light, indestructible thread. Sorry I **_**kept**_** disappearing, but I wanted to make your birthday present, and, at six billion letters, it takes even me a long time to read and memorize an entire DNA code. **

Lois Lane closed Lois Lane's eyes to massage Lois Lane's brow muscles for a second **saying, "**What are you **talking** about?**" **

Lois Lane, with Lois Lane's hand brushed Lois Lane's hair from Lois Lane's eyes as, Kent, explained, "You **almost** spoiled my surprise, _but_** I** guess you can come **in** now". Lois Lane reached up with Lois Lane's other hand as if to cover Lois Lane's mouth in shame of what she had almost done, Kent, saying**, "**These new **Exo-Genes** I've been making allow a human being to duplicate my **Powers** for **24 hours."** Kent, walked over to a refrigerating mechanism and pulled out a chemical filled test-tube and said, **I was trying to keep it a secret, like, ah, like that secret identity of mine. [Nevertheless], this is for you.**

Kent put the test tube that Superman had corked down earlier down on a table and held up a **Super-Woman** costume, states **Happy Birthday, Lois Lane.**

That was the end of issue two.

**Next ISSUE ALL-STAR SUPERMAN # THREE "SWEET DREAMS, **

**SUPER-WOMAN" **

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Words Count 700

Twenty Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

OF THE SUPERMAN: ALL-STAR

by

M. W. Meredith

center of the earth! **Look** at this! It's **amazing."**

Clark Kal the Super-Man began to walk towards Lois Lane Super-woman, and Samson as Samson was giving Lois Lane an African tribal-looking necklace; Samson saying**, as amazing as these Radioactive Crown Jewels I, err borrowed from the Sphinx back in the First Dynasty of Atom Hotep, eightie**_**th**_** Century** **BC?**

(Clark) Kal-El still beginning to walk towards Samson specifically said**, I'd watch out, Lois; 238 Uranium is lethal.**

Lois wore the big necklace and she looking down at the glowing light-blue glow, replied**, not when you're immune to all harm for 24 hours. Look, I'm genuinely flattered, guys, but you'd have to go a long way to outdo** **Super-Man.** Samson stated that a date with Clark Kent was indeed a date of a lifetime, but a daylong date with super **Samson** was a date of over one _**hundred**_ lifetimes. Samson went on and on about how Samson is going to take Lois in Samson's Chrono-Mobile to the Cretaceous Age for Triceratops Bourbignon and champagne nightcaps at the night of Jesuse's crucifixion (this last part of their possible date was Samson's idea probably because of the comic book Samson's insensitivity and ego, and not for any other reason).

As Lois purposefully was staring, flirting with Samson, Clark Kent walked up to Lois; taking Lois's hand as El said to Lois**, Lois can we talk? I don't get it, Lois. I cannot believe you're flirting with Samson!**

Lois continued staring through the corners of the Super Woman's eyes at what Samson was wearing obviously trying to make Super-Man jealous as Lois said**, well, maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. Y'know? After the creepy and ridiculous impersonation of Clark Kent that started all this? Super-Man, please, we both know you'll WIN any contest the loser, can dream up. **

**It's my birthday! Have some** **fun.** Lois then walked off spunk-I-l-y and playfully!

For the couple of people there Lois led the way walking away from El and past Samson. As Samson began to turn to follow Lois; Clark Kent stopped Samson in Samson's tracks; Super-Man grabbing Samson by shoulder; Super-Man saying to Samson, **I **_**don't**_** like you much, Samson; wherever you go, trouble follows. What do I have to do to make you keep your hands off my girl?**

Samson turned towards El as Samson took out from behind Samson a cloth satchel bag on a thread woven cord that was draped across Samson's big chest the whole time and even Lois hadn't noticed it there. Kal the Super-Man rested El's hands, putting El's on Clark Kent's sides as Samson took a newspaper out of his satchel that had different objects in it from different time eras, as Samson said**, I'm a time-traveler, Super-Man. According to my sources, she won't be your girl for too much** **longer.** Samson showed, El, a headline from a future Daily Planet edition that read,

Super-Man Dead

Samson turned away from Clark Kent to follow Lois whom was walking far ahead, leading the **way** for Samson and Clark Kent. Samson turned his face to Clark Kent as Samson walked off, to say, **all's fair in love and war.** As Clark Kent and Samson walked along, following Lois up ahead Samson spoke, **figure you'll soon be way too busy. **

Super-Man looked at Samson

Continued.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Approximate Word Counted 100

Thirteen:

Short Introduction to Krypton Poem

by

Mark W. Meredith

The ode is an ode about Joe Schuster's first few pictures of Krypton on up until today. Back at first, Mr. Siegel said Clark (El) could jump tall buildings because Krypton's people were thousands of years advanced genetically and that Krypton beings would jump buildings in the world of Krypton. You've just been prepared to read the poem, so read.

The End

Line Count; 5

2013:

Disposable Copy

_Ode__** to Kr**__ypton_

by

Mark W. Meredith

Oh!

For Krypton!

For _Krypton's_ **Flash Gordon** rocket airships with their short rocket wings!

For your Kryptonian Taj Majal East Indian towers alongside those Empire-State-Building-towers!

_Krypton's_ Leonardo Da Vinci roads so elevated high above the ground curving amongst the tall skyscraping buildings; that the evolved _**Kryptonian**_ leaps over in_ single bounds._

_**Glory**_ to Krypton's speeding, _floating _car airships that speed their way along the elevated roads that go through tunneled roads in buildings of **Jor-L's **city **Kryptonopolis**.

Meredith-2 '_to Kr__**ypton**_

This ode is for you.

- - -30- - -


End file.
